


Lost Christobel Episode 3

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Series: Lost Christobel Soap Opera [3]
Category: Imaginos - Fandom
Genre: 1800s, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Relationships: Imaginos/Emma
Series: Lost Christobel Soap Opera [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708108





	1. Emma's News

EXT.THE FORMERLY HAUNTED HOUSE

We are in the garden belonging to Imaginos and Emma. It is  
late afternoon and Emma is planting the last of the flowers  
that she has recently bought as she thinks about her husband  
who is now tending bar in the pub where he used to wash  
dishes. A little over a year has passed with no further  
visits from the Gray Man. But Emma can't help wonder about  
the message he'd given Imaginos, and the mysterious  
Desdinova.

IMAGINOS  
(waving)  
What flowers are those?

EMMA  
Rock Sea-Spurrey and, Sea Pink, and  
Spring Squill. They're quite  
lovely, don't you think? And the  
florist said they'll blossom very  
nicely.

IMAGINOS  
Well, there's one thing in the  
garden that's lovelier than they  
are.

EMMA  
(raises an eyebrow and  
pretends to look around)  
Oh? Where?

IMAGINOS  
(pulls her into his arms)  
Right here.

Imaginos gives Emma a kiss.

EMMA  
(laughs)  
Let's go inside. I'll start on  
supper and you can tell me about  
your day.

IMAGINOS  
And after that, you can tell me  
about yours.

EMMA  
(smiles warmly)  
Oh, you're going to love what I did  
today.

INT.THE FORMERLY HAUNTED HOUSE

Imaginos and Emma walk into the house and head into the  
kitchen. The house is quite large and looks like it should  
be staffed by at least a butler, maid, and cook. Indeed it  
looks like it should be beyond their means. However a town  
legend of its haunting (which turned out to be true) left  
the house to whomever could remain for more than a day. A  
feat which Imaginos and Emma accomplished when Imaginos  
calmed the spirit which then departed.

EMMA  
(getting out pots and  
pans)  
So, was everyone well behaved  
today?

IMAGINOS  
A few were a bid boisterous, but  
nothing too much. What about you?  
What have you been up to?

EMMA  
Well, I got this mutton at father's  
shop. He says hello, by the way.

IMAGINOS  
How's he doing?

EMMA  
Good. You remember how Marabel  
retired from bartending after we  
got married.

IMAGINOS  
Yes. She was quite upset. I guess  
she was doting over me. I'm just  
glad she didn't cause trouble at  
the wedding looking back on it.

EMMA  
Yes. Well, she's now doing the job  
I used to do at father's shop back  
then.

IMAGINOS  
(smirking)  
I can imagine them complaining  
about me while stocking inventory  
and counting the register.

EMMA  
(begins preparing the  
mutton)  
You could help you know. There are  
carrots and beans you can start  
cutting.

IMAGINOS  
(joins her in preparing  
dinner)  
So, what about your day?

EMMA  
Well, besides gardening, I went  
into town for a bit.

IMAGINOS  
Oh? And what else have you returned  
with besides flowers and mutton?

EMMA  
(blushes lightly)  
Well, let's just say we're going to  
fill up one of the unused rooms.

IMAGINOS  
You got a little something to put  
in one of the empty rooms, then?

EMMA  
(smiles at him)  
A little someone.

IMAGINOS  
(catching on)  
Emma! Really?

EMMA  
Yes.

IMAGINOS  
(hugs Emma tightly)  
How far... When is it due?

EMMA  
August.

IMAGINOS  
The month I was born in. I hope  
he'll come on the first. Then my  
son and I can celebrate our  
birthdays together.

EMMA  
What makes you think it'll be a  
boy. We could be having a daughter.

IMAGINOS  
True. Either way... Emma this is  
the happiest I've been since our  
wedding day.

EMMA  
Me also.

Dinner preparations go on and soon a simple mutton dinner is  
ready to be served and eaten.


	2. Rumors

INT.RICHARD AND RUTH'S HOME. RICHARD IS OFF FISHING. THERE  
IS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR.

RUTH  
(puts down her dusting  
rag)  
Hold on!

Ruth answers the door. Her friend Janet is standing there  
with a smile on her face. The kind that all gossips get when  
they think they know something very interesting.

JANET  
Wait until you hear the news.

RUTH  
(mildly exasperated)  
Hello to you too, Janet.

JANET  
Hello. Anyhow. Guess who I saw  
coming out of Dr. Adams' little  
office today?

RUTH  
Dr. Adams?

JANET  
No. I mean, yes he stepped outside  
for fresh air for a few minutes.  
But, guess who else was there?

RUTH  
Dr. Adams gets at least ten  
patients every day. How am I  
supposed to guess which one you're  
suddenly fixated on?

JANET  
Emma.

RUTH  
Imaginos' wife? So? She probably  
just had a routine checkup. I'm  
sure she's fine.

JANET  
I think she's more than fine. She  
had a bit of a spring in her step  
when she left there.

RUTH  
(a little more  
interested)  
Do tell.

JANET  
  
Well, of course no one is supposed  
to know since it's meant to be  
their naughty little secret, so  
don't tell anyone I told you.

RUTH  
(under her breath)  
I'm sure you'll do that for me.

JANET  
I heard that. Anyhow, I think dear  
Emma is, well, in the family way.

RUTH  
Really? Well, I'm happy for them.  
What do you think it will be?

JANET  
Well, every man wants his first  
child to be a boy. Someone he can  
teach to follow in his footsteps.  
But as you know They have a sense  
of humor.

RICHARD  
(walking in with some  
freshly caught fish)  
Who has a sense of humor?

RUTH  
Some friends of Janet's.

RICHARD  
Hello, Janet.

JANET  
Hello, Richard.

RUTH  
Ugh! Take that fish outside and  
clean it. Last time you did that in  
the kitchen the house stunk for a  
week.

RICHARD  
(looks at the basket)  
Come on, fish.

Richard goes outside to clean the fish and get it ready for  
dinner.

RUTH  
Would you like to stay for dinner?

JANET  
I wish I could. But there's an  
alignment and I have to get ready  
for it. After all, the town has a  
new resident we have to prepare  
for.

RUTH  
I understand. Especially since its  
the child of our protector.

JANET  
I'll take a raincheck, though.  
Maybe lunch next week?

RUTH  
Okay. I'll see you then.

Janet leaves the house. As she is departing she sees Richard  
hard at work cleaning the fish he caught so he and Ruth can  
have it for dinner.

RICHARD  
Did you want to stay for dinner?

JANET  
I'm afraid I can't. I have things  
to do tonight. Ruth already invited  
me. I told her I'd do lunch with  
her next week.

RICHARD  
Why do you look like the cat that  
ate the canary?

JANET  
There are some things ladies do not  
discuss with men. See you later.

Janet walks off.

RUTH  
(comes out of the house)  
How's the fish coming along?

RICHARD  
Almost ready. You should put the  
vegetables on the stove. Assuming  
you and Janet didn't spend all day  
gossiping. I know that woman can't  
keep her mouth shut about anything.

RUTH  
She just likes to share good news.

RICHARD  
Like what?

RUTH  
Hmm... No, I don't think I'll tell  
you.


	3. Chapter 3

INT. JASON'S GROCERY STORE. 

It has been a few days since Ruth and Janet's little  
conversation. A tourist who is passing through the town with  
her friend is talking with said friend as they browse the  
store.

TOURIST 1  
What was the fellow's name?

TOURIST 2  
Image- something. I don't know. Odd  
name. 

TOURIST 1  
Imaginos?

TOURIST 2  
That was it. Apparently he came  
from the Sea. Married a local lass.  
Anyhow, according to the local  
twaddle-basket, this Imaginos and  
his missus have a little miracle on  
the way.

Jason is counting the register when he hears this tidbit of  
information. It makes him lose count.

JASON  
Imaginos?

Marabel crushes a loaf of bread in her quiet anger.

JASON  
That bread is coming out of your  
paycheck.

MARABEL  
Sorry.

TOURIST 1  
Oh, you know this guy Imaginos?

JASON  
Yes. He's the town legend. You  
might want to curb your gossip  
about him. 

TOURIST 2  
Legend, you say? What did he do  
that was so legendary?

MARABEL  
Well, not much to speak of. Managed  
to spend a night unharmed in an old  
house everyone used to claim was  
haunted. I never believed a word of  
it. 

JASON  
Imaginos and his wife Emma soothed  
the dread spirit that dwelt there.  
That gave them ownership of the  
house by right of conquest.

TOURIST 2  
What kind of spirit was it?

JASON  
Emma told me that Imaginos  
described it to her as "the Gray  
Man". She said he was rather  
terrifying at first. But once  
Imaginos showed him the ring of the  
Protector, the thing became calmer.  
Not docile the way a pet becomes  
when it's tamed. But calm the way a  
swan looks when they're resting in  
place, but you know those feet are  
churning under the water.

TOURIST 1  
And it's this local hero and his  
wife that we've been hearing all  
this talk about.

The two tourists leave the store having garnered no  
purchases and plenty of gossip to chew on.

MARABEL  
How do you suppose all the rumors  
started?

JASON  
At a guess, I'd say Miss Janet  
started them.

MARABEL  
So... What do you think about?

JASON  
It's not the way I would've wanted  
to find out. But I'm happy for  
them. I always wanted to be a  
grandfather.

MARABEL  
Are you going to tell them you  
know?

JASON  
And spoil their special reveal day?  
No. I'm going to pretend I never  
heard a thing. 

MARABEL  
So am I.

JASON  
Thank you.

  
*****


	4. Chapter 4

EXT. IMAGINOS'S AND EMMA'S HOUSE.

The couple are having lunch on the terrace. There is a  
worried look on Emma's face.

EMMA  
I know they're gossiping about us.

IMAGINOS  
Yes. I heard a bit of it at the pub  
yesterday.

EMMA  
Why didn't you tell me?

IMAGINOS  
You've got enough to worry about  
without wondering what the local  
clatterns think. Especially since I  
know what type of woman you really  
are? 

EMMA  
And what type of woman am I?

IMAGINOS  
Remarkable.

EMMA  
(worriedly)  
Tell me the truth, Imaginos. You  
miss your first love, don't you?

IMAGINOS  
Honestly? No.

EMMA  
You don't miss the sea?

IMAGINOS  
Oh, her. She wasn't my first love. 

EMMA  
(raises a disbelieving  
eyebrow)  
Oh? Really?

IMAGINOS  
Really. My first love was a  
she-hawk in Texas.

EMMA  
(eyes widen)  
You're joking.

IMAGINOS  
(starts laughing)  
Well, not my first love. But she  
won over Buzzardo that's for  
certain.

EMMA  
So this won't be your first child,  
then? I'm assuming Buzzardo and his  
mate had a... What is the word for  
a family of hawks?

IMAGINOS  
A cast. Three, actually. I had to  
spend a long time as Buzzardo back  
then just to survive. That was  
before I began that voyage that  
brought me here.

EMMA  
Do you ever wonder what happened to  
them?

IMAGINOS  
I'm sure the little eyas grew up  
and had families of their own.

EMMA  
I wonder if any of them ever took  
on human form?

IMAGINOS  
You know, I never thought of that.  
I assume that as their mother was a  
bird, they would also retain that  
form.

EMMA  
You're probably right. Still, it  
must be nice to know that besides  
our child, you've probably got a  
hundred or so little grandhawks.

Laughing, they continue to enjoy their lunch. Emma looks  
down at her stomach. 

IMAGINOS  
Something on your mind?

EMMA  
Just wondering if our child will  
share your gifts.

IMAGINOS  
We'll have to wait and find out.

EMMA  
When did you first know... 

IMAGINOS  
When I was very young. I forget the  
details. Only that I was lost  
and...

EMMA  
(chuckling)  
You got lost? 

IMAGINOS  
There was a snowstorm. If I hadn't  
been able to fly as Buzzardo I  
wouldn't be here today.

EMMA  
Snow? In Texas?

IMAGINOS  
Texas is not in the tropics.  
Anyhow, I was in New Hampshire at  
the time.

  



	5. Chapter 5

EXT. NEW HAMPSHIRE.

A hawk five years out of the nest is flying proudly over  
Hampton. She is far smarter than most hawks. Possessing an  
almost human intelligence. As she soars far enough to be  
safe, but close enough to hear,a pair of anglers are  
talking.

ANGLER 1  
I remember that. Good thing he fled  
the country or he would have been  
burnt at the stake.

ANGLER 2  
I don't think they still did that  
after the 1700s were over. Although  
I agree, any man who becomes a bird  
is just asking for trouble.

ANGLER 1  
Asking for trouble? That young man  
was trouble. Where did he go  
anyhow?

ANGLER 2  
Who cares. He's out of here. That's  
all that matters.

ANGLER 1  
What was his name anyhow?

ANGLER 2  
Imaginos.

ANGLER 1  
Well, maybe he never left. Maybe he  
took up with another hawk and just  
never went back to being human.

ANGLER 2  
If that were true, then at least  
half the hawks in the area at this  
point would be a lot smarter than  
the others.

ANGLER 1  
It would make them good hunters.

ANGLER 2  
They'd also be better at stealing  
our fish.

The hawk, unnoticed by the two anglers, flies into town,  
hoping in a way that no hawk has hoped before to find out  
more about this Imaginos and where he has, forgive her for  
the expression,flown to. In time, she hears the name again.

WILLIAM  
Mother. Tell me the story of  
Imaginos again.

AUBREY  
Imaginos lived here in New  
Hampshire a long time ago. He was  
born of a woman such as myself, but  
not fully human.

WILLIAM  
Like Jesus?

AUBREY  
No, dear. Imaginos came from  
different stock. Though what that  
might have been nobody knows.

WILLIAM  
(excitedly)  
Maybe he was from outer space!

AUBREY  
Perhaps. Now, do you want to hear  
the story, or do you want to tell  
it?

WILLIAM  
I want to hear it.

AUBREY  
(smiles)  
Well, as far as I can tell, the  
whole thing started back in 1804.  
Everything about him seemed normal,  
but then in 1829 we began to  
realize that he had stopped aging.  
He still looked nineteen when he  
was twenty-five. There's not much  
of a difference between the two, of  
course. But there is a difference.

WILLIAM  
Tell me about Buzzardo. Was he  
Imaginos' pet?

AUBREY  
Buzzardo was Imaginos.

WILLIAM  
You mean this guy could turn into a  
bird?

AUBREY   
Yes. And he used to annoy everyone  
when he did it. He was, very  
playful in that form.

WILLIAM  
I guess I can understand that. If I  
could turn into a bird, I'd have a  
great time with it.

AUBREY   
I suppose I would, too. But others  
might not be so understanding. And  
Imaginos fled New Hampshire. 

WILLIAM  
Do you know where he went?

AUBREY   
Rumor has it that a buzzard hawk  
that looked like suspiciously  
familiar was seen standing all  
proud as you please on top of the  
train to Texas. 

WILLIAM  
I wonder how many times he raided  
the dining car.

William and Aubrey start to laugh while the she-hawk  
circling above them starts wondering when the next train  
will come to take her to Texas.  



	6. Chapter 6

INT.DINING CAR OF TRAIN TO TEXAS

The train is slowing as it stops at the depot in Knoxville  
Tennessee. The she-hawk slips through the window and grabs a  
stick of meat jerky before returning to the to of the car.  
She gives it a look of "I've had better" but eats it  
nonetheless.

BENJAMIN  
(pointing excitedly as he  
waits to board the train  
with his mother)  
Mother! Look at the bird! Look!

LUCILLE  
Oh, a hawk. She looks pretty. 

BENJAMIN  
Isn't it good luck when a hawk sits  
on your train?

LUCILLE  
I don't know. Maybe.

BENJAMIN  
What's her name?

LUCILLE  
I don't think she has one.

BENJAMIN  
I'll give her a name, then. That  
way I can tell my new friends about  
her.

LUCILLE  
Okay, what do you think her name  
should be?

BENJAMIN  
(looking thoughtful)  
Marcia?

The she-hawk gives him an "I don't think so" look.

LUCILLE  
I don't think she likes that.

BENJAMIN  
Lily?

LUCILLE  
(looks at the iritated  
she-hawk)  
No. She doesn't like that either.  
How about Shae. It means "like a  
hawk"

The she-hawk, now Shae, screeches in triumph at her new  
name.

LUCILLE  
I guess that's your name now,  
lovely bird. Hello, Shae.

The train is soon boarded as Shae finishes her stolen snack.  
A conductor tries to wave her off, but she just gives him an  
"I'm comfortable and not moving" look and he finally goes  
about his business.

CONDUCTOR  
(to boarding travelers)  
Don't mind the bird. She'll fly  
away soon enough.

The train pulls out of the station and begins the last leg  
of it's trip to Texas. Shae rests comfortably on the top,  
enjoying the wind against her feathers. All at once the  
train comes to a sudden stop. Five men are standing on the  
tracks, looking very brazen.

ROBBER 1  
(in a demanding voice to  
the engineer)  
Get out. Come on! Hurry up!

ROBBER 2  
You heard him. Hurry up!

ENGINEER  
We're not carrying any money or  
gold. This is a passenger train.

ROBBER 2  
Passengers have money and jewelry,  
don't they. (turns to the other  
three robbers) Why don't you  
gentlemen introduce yourselves to  
the rest of our new friends? I'm  
sure they'll be happy to share.

ENGINEER  
Leave them alone.

ROBBER 1  
(slaps him)  
Shut up.

Shae suddenly swoops down on the train robbers, pecking at  
their faces though not actually hitting them. Frightening  
them until they run away in a panic.

ENGINEER  
Well, my friend, I guess I owe you.  
Are you hungry?

The Engineer retrieves some meat jerky and hands it to her,  
carefully.

ENGINEER  
There you are. A token of my  
gratitude. I hope you like Texas,  
because that's where you're headed.

Shae gaves a quiet sound of approval as she accepts her  
reward and returns to her perch atop the train. After  
several minutes, the train resumes its course to Texas.


	7. Chapter 7

EXT.A SHIPYARD IN CORNWALL, THE SAME ONE IMAGINOS LANDED AT.

It has been about five months since Shae began her journey.  
She is tired, but happy and well-fed though still the normal  
weight for her kind.

MARINER 1  
Well, my friend. I don't know why  
you decided to travel all the way  
to this place. But here you are.

Shae gives a call that the Mariner assumes is a thank you.

MARINER 1  
You're welcome. The ship returns to  
America in three days. (to himself)  
Why am I giving departure  
information to a bird?

Shae flies off giving a last call to the mariner as she  
begins the final part of her quest to find Imaginos

EXT. IMAGINOS'S AND EMMA'S HOUSE.

Emma, now visibly pregnant, is in the garden weeding. There  
is a large pile of weeds next to her and a straw hat on her  
head keeping the sun out of her face and her head cool.

EMMA  
I wish Imaginos were home.

At the sound of the name, Shae circles low, then lands on  
the back of a chair.

EMMA  
Not afraid of me? Hm. You must be  
one of Buzzardo's grandbirds?

Shae lets out a call of confirmation. She is happy to have  
found the home of Buzzardo.

Emma smiles.

EMMA  
Well, you're welcome to stay.  
You're family after all.

Shae begins to preen herself, apparently wanting to look  
good for her great grandhawk.

Hours pass and Emma stands up from the last flower patch she  
is weeding today.

EMMA  
Well, that's that for today. (looks  
at Shae) Well, my friend. Or should  
I say great-grandbird since I'm  
married to Imaginos' human side?  
I'm going inside to make dinner.  
There are a few rabbits pestering  
my plants, so have at them if you  
like.

Shae gives a happy sound and remains on her chair, freshly  
preened and confident.

Emma goes inside to start on dinner.

A few minutes later, Imaginos arrives on the steps leading  
to the front door of the house. Shae's keen hearing alert  
him to her presence and she flies over the top of the house  
to land on the doorstep, looking up at him with a discerning  
eye.

IMAGINOS  
Well, hello there. What brings you  
to... Hold on. I won't be able to  
understand you like this.

Imaginos changes into Buzzardo and joins Shae on the  
doorstep.

EMMA  
(pulling the door open)

Imaginos. Is that... Oh, excuse me, Buzzardo. I take it you  
two are getting acquainted. I've got to make dinner,  
however. Will you be dining with me tonight, or feasting on  
rabbit with your great-grandbird?

Buzzardo looks at Shae and nods.

EMMA  
Well, I'll have my dinner on the  
patio then, so I can be near the  
two of you, if you don't mind.

Shae looks to Buzzardo who nods then indicates that she is  
okay with it also.


	8. Chapter 8

EXT. THE PATIO OF IMAGINOS AND EMMA'S HOUSE.

Emma has a simple supper on the table as she is the only one  
eating there that is human at the time. Nearby, Imaginos and  
Shae have managed to take down a pair of conies which they  
are heartily enjoying while Emma enjoys the soup she has  
made.

EMMA  
(smiles at the birds)  
You both look happy with your  
meals. The soup is good, too.

Shae hop-flies over to her and eyes the bowl curiously  
sniffing until she puts her beak up and goes back to her  
rabbit.

EMMA  
I guess you wouldn't like your food  
this way. You're used to everything  
being fresh.

Shae ignores this remark in favor of her meal, Buzzardo  
looks up at Emma as if to say "I think she's a teenager"

EMMA  
(to Shae)  
Can you become human?

Shae looks at her in confusion. Then Buzzardo, having  
finished his meal, gives Shae tilt of the head and a tone  
that clearly says "watch this" before turning back into  
Imaginos. Then turning back into Buzzardo, he addresses her  
for several moments before hop-flying backward a bit to give  
Shae room to test for any transformative abilities.

After several failed attempts, Shae gets very frustrated.  
She flies upward until she is level with the table top, then  
without realizing she's transformed at the moment, pounds  
her newly human fist on the table. She is now standing  
there, naked, clearly about seventeen, her eyes are dark brown and  
defiant, and she has a look about her that clearly says that  
she still has a very strong and brooding independent streak  
about her.

Buzzardo changes back to Imaginos as Emma covers Shae with a shawl

IMAGINOS  
Easy now. You've done well. 

Shae tries to speak, but does not know human language and  
can no longer speak her native tongue.

IMAGINOS  
It's okay. I will teach how to  
speak as Emma and I do. There are  
many human languages, just as there  
are many birdcalls. But all you  
need to focus on is what we call  
English. That'll be more than  
plenty of learning to do. For now,  
just listen and observe.

Shae nods and points curiously at a flower.

EMMA  
That's a rose (says the name  
carefully, trying to teach the  
simple word to Shae). They grow  
around here.

SHAE  
R... Ro... Rose?

IMAGINOS  
Very good. And a lovely first word.

SHAE  
(points at another  
flower)  
Rose?

EMMA  
No, dear. That one is called a Sea  
Pink.

SHAE  
Seeping?

EMMA  
Sea. Pink. Two words.

IMAGINOS  
I don't think she knows what two  
means.

EMMA  
Just because she can't say it  
doesn't mean she doesn't know it. 

IMAGINOS  
Fair point. (to Shae) You're doing  
good so far.

Shae glares at Imaginos as if offended and trying to think  
of how to say "Don't patronize me".

IMAGINOS  
(getting the hint)  
I'm not patronizing, I'm proud of  
you. It's not easy to do something  
when you can't understand the  
instructions.

EMMA  
You can stay in our guest room.  
Your... Cousin I guess... Will be  
sleeping in the rooom across the  
hall when he comes.

Shae nods and finds herself curious at the new expression  
she can feel forming on her face. A smile.


	9. Chapter 9

INT.IMAGINOS AND EMMA'S HOUSE

Imaginos, Emma, and Shae walk into the house, Imaginos  
carrying Emma's dishes. As they enter, they pass by a full  
length mirror on one of the walls. Shae catches a glimpse of  
her human self and turns to look.

She is slightly less than medium height with medium dark  
hair in a layered look and dark eyes. Her skin is a warm  
almond color, similar to the feathers she had as a bird. She  
looks down at her hands for the first time, noticing the  
long nails remniscent of her talons though not nearly as  
sharp.

EMMA  
You're beautiful.

SHAE  
(points at herself, then  
at Imaginos in  
confusion)  
I...

IMAGINOS  
Your skin is different because you  
were born a bird and it affected by  
the color as your feathers. I was  
born human, so mine wasn't. That's  
all. Don't worry about it. I won't  
let anything happen to you. And you  
can always change back if there's  
any hint of trouble, right?

Shae nods, then continues to examine herself. She is not  
what people would call thin, but not what they'd call  
overweight either. It is what may be described as a  
triangular shape with nicely curved slightly wide hips and a  
petite bossom. She frowns at her small upper body as she  
gazes at Emma.

EMMA  
You really shouldn't compare  
yourself to others, dear. Besides  
mine are a bit larger than normal  
right now because I'm going to be a  
mother. In truth, they're not much  
bigger than yours are.

IMAGINOS  
(blushing slightly at  
hearing this rather  
personal girl talk)  
If you ladies are going to be  
talking about woman-stuff, I think  
I'll excuse myself for the evening.

EMMA  
(thinks about it)  
I think that might be a good idea.

Imaginos walks off leaving Emma to wonder how best to broach  
the subject of human puberty to a girl who has grown up as a  
bird.

EXT.IMAGINOS AND EMMA'S GARDEN.

Imaginos is examining the flowers as he ponders his young  
great-granddaughter. He is worried about many things, mostly  
how the townsfolk will take to her. He knows he can't keep  
her locked inside all the time. But he also knows that  
introducing her to the public before she understands and can  
speak the language might give them the wrong idea about her.

IMAGINOS  
(to himself)  
Shae. You've come into a world that  
will be both strange and dangerous  
to you. But I'll help you. That's  
what family does after all.

Imaginos continues to wander the garden, wondering how long  
it takes to discuss the ins and outs of being a lady, or  
more importantly, a woman.


	10. Chapter 10

INT.THE MAKEUP PARLOR AT IMAGINOS', EMMA'S AND SHEA'S HOUSE.

Two months have passed since Shae became human. Emma is  
trying to get Shae to wear one of her hats in order to take  
her into town for the first time to buy her her own  
wardrobe.

EMMA  
You have to wear a hat. A lady  
without a hat is strongly frowned  
upon in polite society.

SHAE  
(glares at the hat, a  
trimmed hat adorned with  
flowers and feathers.)  
No. (she takes the hat and looks at  
it closely.) It looks like I  
plucked myself! (tosses the hat  
onto the table.)

EMMA  
(exasperated)  
I know. But you don't have a  
choice.

SHAE  
I could choose not to wear a  
ridiculous hat.

EMMA  
You will wear the hat, or I will  
shop for you by myself. 

SHAE  
(grumpily)  
Fine. I'll wear the stupid hat.

Shae stuffs the hat onto her head as if she is irritated at  
it, which she is. 

EMMA  
And lose the attitude. I know you  
are used to having a stong  
independent streak, but it won't  
serve you well in the human world.

SHAE  
And why not? Why shouldn't I be  
independent?

EMMA  
It's just not ladylike.

Shae grumbles in an annoyed tone.

EMMA  
Shall we go?

SHAE  
Fine.

Shae follows Emma out of the makeup parlor and out to where  
a carriage has been waiting for a while.

CARRIAGE DRIVER  
Its about time. What kept you?

SHAE  
(irritably)  
Aunt Emma is making me wear this  
stupid hat.

EMMA  
(gives Shae a pointed  
look)  
We just had a little discussion  
about today's fashions. Right,  
Shae?

SHAE  
(sulkily)  
Right.

CARRIAGE DRIVER  
Are you ladies ready, then?

EMMA  
Yes, we are.

CARRIAGE DRIVER  
Where to?

EMMA  
To town. We need some new clothes.


End file.
